Laptop computers have become very popular in part due to their easy portability. However the laptop computer creates some ergonomic problems. The screen may be positioned too low for optimal viewing thus creating stress in the shoulders and spine. The keyboard may lie approximately flat, whereas it should be slightly tilted for the optimal wrist position. Additionally, with the bottom of the keyboard against a flat surface such as a table, the ability of the laptop computer to dissipate heat may be reduced, and many laptops overheat.
In order to solve these problems, certain conventional laptop stands elevate the back of the keyboard, thus tilting the keyboard to improve the wrist position, and simultaneously lifting the screen to improve the viewing angle. Some of these stands also incorporate cooling fans to assist heat dissipation. However, a substantial problem with the conventional laptop stands can be a lack of portability. This lack of portability requires that a laptop stand be purchased for each location in which the laptop computer will be used in order to maintain the ergonomic and heat dissipation qualities; generally this is a work space or office location, and at home. However many users have a variety of locations in which they want to use a laptop computer, such as in coffee shops, while traveling, or the like.
Therefore there remains a need for an easily portable laptop stand that provides lift for the back of the keyboard and screen, and provides improved airflow to the underside of the laptop computer. The instant inventive lightweight portable laptop computer stand addresses these concerns.